Various electronic apparatuses, such as personal computers and tablet computers, are now common.
Further, in recent years, an electronic apparatus compatible with the modes of use of both a personal computer and a tablet computer has been developed.
Such an electronic apparatus includes a display unit in which a display including, for example, a touchpanel is provided on the front surface of the unit, and a base unit (keyboard dock) with a keyboard provided on the upper surface thereof. The display unit and the base unit are configured to be attachable to one another by a connector.
If the display unit and the base unit are attached to one another, the electronic apparatus can be used in a style (hereinafter, referred to as clam-shell mode) similar to a clam-shell (notebook) personal computer. On the other hand, if the display unit is detached from the base unit, the electronic apparatus can be used in a style (hereinafter, referred to as tablet mode) similar to a tablet computer.
There also exist an electronic apparatus in which the front surface (display) of the display unit is exposed, and the display unit can be attached to the base unit to cover the upper surface (keyboard) of the base unit with the back surface of the display unit. In this case, the electronic apparatus, with the display unit and the base unit superposed on each other as one body, can be used in a style (hereinafter, referred to as quasi-tablet mode) similar to a tablet computer.
If the electronic apparatus is used in tablet mode or quasi-tablet mode as described above, the orientation of a screen image (screen orientation) displayed on the display can be changed as in the case of a general tablet computer. The screen orientation is changed based on the inclination of the display unit detected by an acceleration sensor provided in the display unit.
Assume here that the electronic apparatus placed on, for example, a desk is used in tablet mode or quasi-tablet mode. In such a case, it is preferable to operate the electronic apparatus, kept on the desk. However, if, at this time, it is necessary to change the orientation of the screen image, the electronic apparatus must be raised and inclined. This operation is troublesome to a user.